Et si ce n'était pas fini
by The Lunia
Summary: Malgré la destruction de l'anneau, Sauron vit toujours, aidé part un puissant Sorcier. Les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu devront trouver de l'aide quelques part d'autres... Ils s'appercevront que les légendes ne sont pas toujours fausses....
1. Chapitre 1: La fin d'une histoire, le co

**Chapitre 2 : une légende …**

_Dernier chapitre : - Et bien soit, nous les appellerons, après tout nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, dit Gandalf.__  
_  
Gandalf s'adressa ensuite à toute l'assemblée pour leur expliquer ce dont ils parlaient.  
- Je vais vous conter une légende qui fut jadis chantée par tous les ménestrels ainsi cela vous permettra de comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

_Dans les temps anciens, __  
__Les différents mondes ne formaient qu'un. ___

_Pour veiller sur tous ces gens, __  
__De nombreuses fées vivaient. __  
__Contrôlant tous les éléments, __  
__Tous ceux qui existaient ! ___

_Mais un jour les hommes décidèrent de les supprimer, __  
__Parce que d'elles, ils en avaient assez. __  
__Celles-ci furent brûlées, __  
__Dans toutes les contrées __  
__Où il y avait des bûchés ! ___

_Jetant une malédiction, __  
__Agissant comme un poison, __  
__Les fées partirent, __  
__Pour ne jamais revenir. ___

_De ces mondes où on les avait bannies, __  
__Il ne restait plus que guerre et moquerie. _

Un grand silence régnait dans la salle suite à la déclaration du magicien. Tout le monde réfléchissait à ses paroles. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient tous au moins une fois dans leur jeunesse entendu parler de cette légende mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'auraient pensé que celle-ci était vraie. C'était insensé !! C'est alors que d'un ton un peu bourru quelqu'un prit la parole et dit à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait :  
- Je ne dirais pas que ce ne sont que des légendes, commença prudemment Eomer en regardant Galadriel qui fronçait les sourcils à cette évocation, mais quand bien même cela s'avèrerait vrai, comment pourrons-nous prévenir ces soi-disant fées alors qu'elles se cachent dans un endroit que nous ignorons !!!  
- Justement j'allais y venir seigneur du Rohan, reprit calmement Gandalf. Il se trouve que j'ai fait des recherches à la Grande Bibliothèque et que j'ai découvert - dans des écrits si anciens qu'ils tombaient presque en poussière – qu'une fée apparemment amoureuse d'un humain décida de rester afin d'éviter comme elle le pouvait la déchéance des mondes. Malheureusement son mari partit pour le voyage de non-retour et elle le suivit peu après, morte de chagrin, laissant une petite fille en bas âge derrière elle. Cette même petite fille doit avoir à peu près, de nos jours, 1000 ans, finit-il.  
- 1000 ans !!!!! s'étouffa Gimli. Pratiquement rien ! continua le nain de son humour un peu bourru.  
- Etant une fille, elle a normalement hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère, par conséquent elle est immortelle, dit le magicien tout en riant.  
- Dans ce cas Mithrandir, je crois que vous aviez raison tout à l'heure, il n'y a rien à perdre d'essayer d'aller la chercher. Puisse cette histoire être vraie cela nous apporterait une aide précieuse, soupira Aragorn mettant fin à toutes les protestations.  
- Mais comment ferons-nous pour aller la chercher alors qu'elle vit dans un autre monde dont la porte a été scellée ??? demanda une voix innocente provenant d'un hobbit (nda : la question qui tue !!! )

Un grand blanc suivit cette question judicieuse mais Gandalf avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac et déclara qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'ouvrir un portail le temps qu'un groupe de personnes puisse passer.

Une compagnie fut alors formée au sein du conseil pour participer à l'expédition. Il fut d'avis de tous les seigneurs ici présents d'envoyer les anciens membres de la communauté de l'anneau - ceux-ci ayant déjà fait leurs preuves - accompagnés par d'autres guerriers. Ainsi les participants à l'expédition furent :  
Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, les quatre hobbits, Sam, Pippin, Merry et Frodon (car ils seraient les premières victimes que Sauron chercherait à abattre) et d'autres tout aussi connus tel que Faramir, Eomer et Elrohir mais aussi des femmes qui étaient connues, du moins pour une: Eowyn et les deux autres étant : Lessien, une jolie elfe à la chevelure blonde / argentée et aux yeux bleu très clair, et Naeloj, une fille mi-elfe / mi-rôdeuse ayant des cheveux roux et de beaux yeux bleu-gris et avec un diadème sur la tête, très fin et finement ouvragé qui lui permettait de lire l'âme de n'importe qui.

Donc, les aventuriers étant fin prêts, la compagnie put se mettre en route la semaine qui suivit.

Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais bon j'espère comme ça postés plus souvent.

Lalolie : Oui je m'en suis aperçue grâce à ta review qu'il manquait effectivement des bouts de textes !!! Je suis désolé. Sinon je savais aussi qu'Arwen ne venait pas du Rohan mais justement à cet endroit il manquait une phrase complète. En tout cas merci pour ta review et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Normalement tous les mots sont là !!


	2. Chapitre 2: Une légende

**Et si ce n'était pas fini …**

**Chapitre 1: La fin d'une histoire, le commencement d'une autre…**

Sauron était vaincu, toute la Terre du Milieu fêtait cet évènement. Les peuples n'avaient désormais plus rien à craindre. Ils étaient tous libres, plus de seigneur noir, plus d'orcs, plus aucune menace ne pesait sur leurs épaules et ils s'en portaient d'autant mieux.

Cela faisait bientôt plus d'un mois qu'Aragorn régnait sur le Gondor en compagnie de son épouse, la belle Arwen. Les elfes et les hobbits s'en étaient retournés chez eux et Eomer le nouveau roi du Rohan aussi, après de chaleureux au revoir. Le dernier bateau en direction des îles immortelles n'était pas encore parti mais cela ne saurait être pour bientôt. Tout se déroulait donc paisiblement et sereinement dans la blanche citée de Minas Tirith jusqu'au jour où il arriva un étrange évènement.

C'était une belle journée printanière comme on en voyait souvent depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'arbre blanc du Gondor rayonnait de toute sa splendeur d'antan et faisait apparaître ses plus belles fleurs. Les oiseaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans les jardins de la cité blanche en chantant et gazouillant à toute heure de la journée. En bref c'était un beau jour. Jusqu'au moment où les guetteurs aperçurent au loin un cheval supportant un homme complètement ensanglanté. On envoya quérir sans plus attendre des cavaliers pour aller le récupérer. Quand le malheureux arriva à l'intérieur des remparts à moitié agonisant on l'emmena précipitamment chez le guérisseur le plus proche.

Le roi se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château quand un garde l'interpella.  
- Monseigneur un homme à été trouvé agonisant sur son cheval sur la route de la cité et il insiste pour vous voir, dit le garde.  
- Et que me veut-il ? demanda Aragorn  
- Je n'en sais rien Votre Altesse, il ne veut pas répondre à d'autres que vous.  
- Très bien conduis-moi jusqu'à-lui.  
- Bien Monseigneur.  
Le roi fut introduis dans la chambre du mourant, le guérisseur salua le roi et reprit sa course effrénée autour de son patient qui perdait toujours de plus en plus de sang. Aragorn s'approcha de lui et demanda:  
- Je suis le roi que me veux-tu ?  
- Monseigneur j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles, murmura-t-il difficilement.  
- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea le roi  
- Mon seigneur, j'ai réussi à venir pour vous prévenir que les orcs courent toujours.  
- Oui bien sûr je sais cela et c'est pour ça que nous traquons les derniers orcs dans les plaines.  
- Non Monseigneur ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir, ces orcs ... ils portaient ... la marque ... de Sauron. Il est encore vivant Monseigneur ... je l'ai vu ... je l'ai vu ... je l'ai ...  
Et dans un dernier souffle, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, il rendit l'âme.  
Suite à cet évènement Aragorn dépêcha un messager pour aller demander l'aide de Gandalf le blanc avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille sur le dernier bateau en direction de Valinor. En attendant que la dépêche arrive jusqu'à Mithrandir, le roi ne savait que penser. Bien sûr il en avait parlé à sa femme, la douce et belle Arwen, mais comme lui, elle ne savait que faire jusqu'à l'arrivée du magicien.

Au bout d'une semaine d'attente anxieuse le couple royal pu enfin accueillir le magicien blanc. Celui-ci était extrêmement inquiet quand il arriva dans la magnifique cité blanche de Minas Tirith et il demanda en vitesse un entretien privé avec le roi pour savoir exactement ce qu'on lui avait dit. Le roi lui rapporta sa conversation avec l'homme mourant. Mithrandir toujours fidèle à son image de sage mystérieux lui répondit:  
- Aragorn prévenez de toute urgence les seigneurs elfes, nains et hommes ainsi que les anciens membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Pour ma part je reviendrai dans une semaine, il faut que je vérifie certains détails. Il est anormal que Sauron soit revenu alors que l'anneau a été détruit et, de plus, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.  
- Bien Gandalf. Nous vous attendrons.

Et c'est ainsi que la capitale du Gondor assista à l'arrivée de Celeborn et Galadriel, seigneurs de Lothlérien, Elrond seigneur de FondCombe, ainsi que Thranduil et Legolas de la forêt Noire en tant que représentant des elfes. Chez les nains on remarqua la venue de Gloïn et de son fils Gimli et un autre seigneur nain portant un nom que je ne vous écrirais pas tellement il est compliqué et imprononçable. Enfin, parmi les hommes, les habitants de la cité de Minas Tirith purent apercevoir l'arrivée d'Eomer, roi du Rohan, ainsi que Faramir, intendant du Gondor, et de son épouse la dame Eowyn. Bien sûr il y eu aussi les quatre hobbits inséparables qui arrivèrent afin de compléter ce conseil : Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamegie, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Perïgrin Touque.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous présents le roi Aragorn les réunit dans la grande salle de réception du château et les informa de la situation. Nombreux furent ceux qui ne le crurent point. Et il dut sans cesse argumenter ses dires pendant tout le long de son discours, jusqu'à ce qu'un messager fit irruption dans la salle. Tout les yeux convergèrent vers lui, tant et si bien qu'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Finalement il réussit à parler, donna une lettre à son seigneur et repartit presque en courant sous les yeux rieurs de toute l'assemblée.  
- Visiblement c'est un novice, entendit-on dans la salle, ce qui rendit les personnes présentes dans la salle complètement hilares.

Après cette brève interruption, tous les seigneurs ici présents s'installèrent pour la nuit dans les appartements prévus à cet effet.

Après une semaine de visites (il fallait bien qu'ils en profitent un peu, non?? ) et d'attente, Gandalf arriva en chevauchant Gripoil. Immédiatement il fit réunir le conseil des seigneurs. Il prit la parle dès qu'ils furent tous installés:  
- Mes amis j'ai hélas de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous faire part. Sauron est bel et bien de retour parmi nous sur ses Terres en Mordor. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je vous demande de me croire! Je ne sais ni comment ni par quel moyen il a réussit à survivre après la destruction de l'anneau unique. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Je suis allé aux frontières de son pays maléfique et j'ai pu voir de nouvelles créatures encore plus hideuses, plus terrifiantes et bien plus puissantes que les orcs se joindre à son armée. J'ai surpris leur conversation et je peux vous affirmer que ces monstres assuraient à Sauron qu'il avait l'appui de leur maître. Je ne sais qui est ce...  
- Comment pouvons-nous être sûr de ce que vous avancez Mithrandir, le coupa Thranduil, seigneur des elfes de la forêt Noire.  
- Douteriez-vous de moi seigneur elfe ? menaça le magicien.  
- Non, non, bien sûr que non, veuillez m'excuser ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- Bien, dans ce cas permettez que je continue, reprit Gandalf, je ne sais donc pas qui est cette personne mais une chose est certaine c'est que ce personnage est bien plus puissant que Sauron lui-même et que nous ne pourrons le vaincre qu'à condition de trouver nous aussi de l'aide quelque part.  
- Mais où donc ? demanda Faramir  
- C'est bien cela le problème intendant Faramir, je ne sais où trouver une telle aide, soupira-t-il.  
- Mithrandir, c'était Galadriel qui prenait la parole de sa voix mélodieuse, avez-vous oublié les anciennes écritures ? Avez-vous oublié le commencement et l'histoire des mondes ?  
- Non, Dame Galadriel, certainement pas mais...  
- Alors, il serait tant de faire appel à leur aide, ne croyez-vous pas ?  
- Dame Galadriel, répliqua Elrond, ce ne sont que des mythes, des légendes, des êtres dont nous ne sommes même pas sûr de l'existence ! Comment pouvez-vous croire à de telles énormités !  
- Seigneur Elrond, dit l'elfe d'une voix glaciale et si imposante que tous n'osaient presque plus respirer, ces histoires ne sont pas de simples contes comme vous dites ! Je les ai connus autrefois, l'une des leurs plus particulièrement et je doute fort que les années que j'ai pu passer en son agréable compagnie ne furent que chimère. Et puis, continua-t-elle de sa voix ferme, nous n'avons plus le choix !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle mis à part les elfes et le magicien ne comprenaient de quoi il était sujet. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Etait-ce à propos d'une aide éventuelle ? La plupart était absorbé dans leurs pensées quand Gandalf annonça :  
- Et bien soit, nous les appellerons, après tout nous n'avons plus rien à perdre.


End file.
